Cutting tools are often provided with a laterally extending cutting (chisel-type) edge. This cutting edge is useful, for example, in planing a surface such as a wooden board, or cutting a brick or other member through the application of a sharp impulse to the tool opposite the cutting edge.
The cutting edge is often defined at the intersection of a back surface and leading surface (bevel) of the tool. The angle between the respective back and bevel surfaces can vary, with a commonly used angle being on the order of about 25 degrees.
The laterally extending cutting edge can be substantially linear (straight), or can be curvilinear (rounded). These latter tools are particularly useful as woodworking and carving tools, which come in a large number of shapes and sizes.
While such tools have found great popularity and utility in a variety of applications, one problem that often arises is that, after repeated use, the cutting edge can become dull and/or damaged. It is therefore often desirable to periodically sharpen the tool in an attempt to provide a uniform, sharp and well defined cutting edge for the tool.
A variety of sharpening methodologies and devices has been proposed in the art to sharpen such tools. While operable, a number of limitations have been found with these prior art approaches, including the generation of relatively large burrs at the cutting edge, the propensity to overheat the tool during the sharpening operation, and the inability to provide a precisely formed cutting edge.
There accordingly remains a continual need for improvements in the art to permit a user to quickly and reliably sharpen cutting tools. It is to these and other improvements that preferred embodiments of the present invention are generally directed.